Police, Pineapples, and Psychics with Great Hair
by RemyCool
Summary: Shawn and Gus tackle an exciting new case while Shawn flirts with Jules, annoys Lassiter, and makes references to obscure 80's movies with Gus. In other words, it's just another normal day in Santa Barbara.
1. Chapter 1

"Dude, that was totally like Tron!" said Shawn Spencer as he and his best friend/reluctant partner, Burton Guster, were walking down the boardwalk towards the Psych office.

"How was that even remotely like Tron, Shawn?"

"Come on, man. He stole Franks' ideas and passed them off as his own. He's totally David Warner. Which makes me Bruce Boxleitner."

"So who am I?"

"Well, obviously, you would be Jeff Bridges." Gus seemed pleased at this comment and walked in content silence as they continued towards the office. No sooner than they had entered, however, did the phone ring. They exchanged glances towards the phone, indicating that each wanted the other to get it. Finally, they settled it with a game of rock, paper, scissors, not noticing that the phone had stopped. Shawn lost the game and, ironically enough, his cell phone rang. He answered, "Hey, Jules."

Jules was all business. "Shawn, how fast can you and Gus get to the pier?"

"The pier? That's strange. I swear I had a vision like this not ten minutes ago. You and I on a romantic cruise…"

Jules normally loved Shawn's playful flirting, but this time she had no time to listen. Cutting him off mid-sentence, she said "There's been a murder, Shawn. We need you here now." Hanging up, she was briefly distracted by thoughts of standing on a boat with Shawn, watching the sunset. She quickly caught herself and returned her attention to the crime scene.

Twenty minutes later, the Blueberry pulled up at the pier and Shawn and Gus emerged. Shawn was holding an ice cream cone. As they approached Jules and Lassiter, Shawn said "Sorry were late. The ice cream shop down the street was having a half-off special. I was totally craving some pineapple sherbert. Want some?"

Lassiter suppressed a growl and Jules shook her head in amusement.

"So what do we have?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lassiter did his best to contain himself. In spite of the fact that he respected Shawn and his "gift" (even though Carlton didn't believe for one second that he was psychic), he also noted the younger man's uncanny ability to push his buttons every time they were unfortunate enough to cross paths (which was just about every day).

Nevertheless, he was willing to admit the man's usefulness and resumed his professional demeanor. "Victim's name is Elsie Carmichael. 32 years old. She's the glorified trophy wife of George Carmichael, a local real estate mogul. He owns about 2/3 of Santa Barbara's business district."

"Cause of death was a blunt force trauma to the back of the head," Jules added, "She must have been killed sometime in the last 48 hours and then dumped in the water somewhere nearby. What do you make of it, Shawn?"

"I don't know. What do we make of it, Gus?" Shawn turned to where his best friend was standing only to find he was no longer there. "Gus?" Apparently, he had something important going on back at the car. Turning back to the body, he took a long, hard look. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He noticed a tan line on the woman's left ring finger. Her wedding ring was missing.

"I'm getting something!" he shouted, holding his hands to his head in typical fashion. "She was having an affair. Maybe her husband found out and killed her."

"It's worth checking into," said Jules. Lassiter nodded his agreement. "We'll look into the husband, account for his whereabouts over the last few days. Nice work, Shawn."

Shawn nodded, barely listening. He had noticed an enticing aroma coming from Jules. Some new kind of perfume, perhaps? "Who's the lucky guy, Jules?"

Jules, caught of guard by the question, lost her footing on the rocks and almost tripped as she was leaving. Shawn smiled at himself as he turned toward the Blueberry. When he got back to the car, he asked Gus, "Gus, old bean. The Super Sniffer didn't happen to catch a whiff of Jules' new perfume, did it?"

"It wasn't perfume, Shawn. It was lip gloss. Pineapple." Gus got into the car, not noticing the look on Shawn's face. If he had, he would have been overjoyed at, for once, rendering his friend completely speechless.

About thirty minutes later, the duo pulled up outside the Carmichael estate. Jules and Lassiter were already there. Surprisingly, so were the paramedics and the coroner. Shawn and Gus got out of the car and went inside, where they found Jules and Lassiter standing over the body of a older man, about mid-50's. Shawn didn't need to be a psychic to tell that the man was dead.

"Well, Gus, I guess we can eliminate this guy as a suspect, huh?" He turned to Gus to find his pal passed out on the floor, no doubt overcome at the sight of two dead bodies in one day. "Oh, come on, dude. Are you kidding me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Allow me to offer my most sincere apologies for the _long_ delay for this chapter. I've been otherwise occupied as of late and, among other problems, I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this story. As soon as I figure it out, however, I will do my best to keep the good times rolling. For now, here's the latest goings on in Santa Barbara**.

Back at the station, the gang had gathered in the chief's office. Shawn was reading Woody's autopsy reports and sucking on a pineapple Dum Dum Pop.

"We have two victims, a rich married couple. Do we have any leads yet, detectives?" Chief Vick inquired.

"Right now, all we know is that both victims were killed by a blunt force trauma to the head. It's not much to go on," Jules replied.

"Uniforms have been sweeping both scenes looking for any trace of the murder weapon," Lassiter continued. "So far, we haven't turned up anything."

"So we have literally nothing to go on."

"I'm afraid not, Chief."

Gus and Shawn stood in the corner while the cops conversed. "You need to come up with something, Shawn. I just know Chief Vick is going to ask if you're sensing anything and the last thing we need is to look foolish."

"Gus, don't be David Hasselhoff post-Knight Rider. A good psychic needs time to get a clear vision of the case."

He returned his attention to the file in his hands and his attention zeroed in on a picture of the female victim. Specifically, her ear. It looked as if a piece of her ear had been torn off, almost as if someone had violently yanked out her earring.

Chief Vick turned to Shawn and said, "Mr. Spencer, since we seem to have come up cold, I would appreciate any insight you can offer."

Shawn raised his hand to his head and said, "Oh, I am definitely getting something, Chief. Something bright, something shiny, something bedazzled."

"I told you to stop making fun of my jacket, Shawn."

"It looked ridiculous, Gus. Grown men weren't meant to wear rhinestones. Not even John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever."

"You know that's right."

"But I wasn't talking about your glittering apparel, buddy. I sense that Mrs. Carmichael was stripped of her bling before being murdered."

"If she was killed for her jewelery, it's possible that the killer might have pawned it. We can check the pawn shops for any recent transactions and see if anything turns up," Jules suggested.

"I can question some of the Carmichaels' staff and see if they know anything," added Lassiter.

"Good idea, detective. Call me if anything turns up. Nice work, Mr. Spencer."

The gang left the chief's office and as Shawn and Gus headed back to the Psych office, Shawn's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and sighed before answering the phone. "Yes, Dad."

"Shawn, I need you and Gus to come over. I need your help with something."

"Now's not really a good time, Pop. We're in the middle of a case.

"Now, Shawn." Henry hung up the phone.

"Slight detour, buddy."


End file.
